


Kiedy mary nie chcą spać

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Xiao Yu ma słabszy dzień, przygnębiona swoimi kiepskimi umiejętnościami do Beyblade, i nieoczekiwanie znajduje pocieszenie w wiecznie spokojnym Zhou Xingu.





	Kiedy mary nie chcą spać

**Author's Note:**

> To nie wyszło całkiem tak, jak chciałam, ale chciałam napisać coś o tej dwójce. Cóż.

Zhou Xing nie należał do osób lubiących wtrącać się w cudze sprawy. Wiedział, kiedy należy zachować dyskrecję i po prostu się wycofać i zazwyczaj skwapliwie to robił, nie chcąc sprawiać niezręczności ani wobec siebie, ani wobec drugiej osoby. Tak było po prostu łatwiej dla wszystkich.

Ale nie był też nieczuły na cudze nieszczęście, dlatego kiedy tamtego dnia zobaczył Xiao Yu w dość niecodziennym położeniu, powstrzymał pierwszy odruch natychmiastowego wycofania się.

Dzień był pochmurny, kropił deszcz; bladerzy ze Świątyni Beylin niezrażeni ćwiczyli na placach treningowych, lecz spora część z nich skryła się w pawilonach, szukając schronienia przed mżawką. Zhou Xingowi nie przeszkadzało moknięcie, więc postanowił skorzystać z mniejszego ruchu i udać się na arenę do Beyblade.

Kiedy jednak wkroczył na plac, zobaczył, że ktoś już tam stoi. Zmrużył oczy i ze zdumieniem rozróżnił czerwone włosy, luźne skarpety—

To była Xiao Yu.

Odruchowo skrył się za filarem, po czym ostrożnie wychylił głowę. Była to jednak przesadna ostrożność; cokolwiek robiła Xiao Yu, była tym całkowicie pochłonięta i nie dostrzegła intruza. Sam Zhou Xing nie czuł się dobrze, czając się tam jak jakiś przestępca, ale coś pod skórą mówiło mu, że nie może tak po prostu odwrócić się i odejść. Nie teraz.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był fakt, że Xiao Yu stała w pozycji do wyrzutu beya. Gdyby robiła to dla analiz czy zbierania danych, pewnie po prostu siedziałaby w pawilonie; bez wątpienia nie wychodziłaby na deszcz. Więc czemu tutaj, czemu teraz?

Zhou Xing nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, lecz zaraz wszystko zrozumiał.

– Go shoot!

Dziewczyna odpaliła beya w stronę tarczy treningowej. Celem tego ćwiczenia było trafienie w środek tarczy lub przynajmniej zniszczenie jej, lecz Gemios tylko się od niej odbił, po czym z głuchym stukiem opadł na ziemię.

Xiao Yu nie podniosła go. Wytężając wzrok przez zamglone strugi deszczu, Zhou Xing ujrzał, jak trzęsły jej się ramiona – a wtedy w jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne.

Nie była dobra w Beyblade, o tym wiedział każdy… lecz czy ktokolwiek się kiedyś zastanowił, jak się z tym czuła? Jak czuła się, będąc mechanikiem w drużynie pełnej uzdolnionych zawodników? Obserwujący tę scenę Zhou Xing po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że w rzeczywistości zajmowanie pozycji, jaką miała Xiao Yu, mogło być dla niej najbardziej frustrującym zajęciem na świecie.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy nagle coś z impetem uderzyło w ścianę obok jego głowy. No pięknie. Z tego całego zamyślenia nie zauważył, że Xiao Yu zdążyła już podnieść Gemiosa i cisnąć nim w stronę pawilonów, oczywiście samej też nie zauważając podglądającego jej chłopaka. Niewiele brakowało, by Zhou Xing dostał beyem w głowę; koniec końców dziwny skrzyp, jaki z siebie wydał, zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny.

Nieufnie spojrzała na intruza. Jej spojrzenie złagodniało nieznacznie, kiedy dojrzała twarz Zhou Xinga, ale on i tak już wiedział, że schrzanił sprawę. Xiao Yu otarła nos wierzchem dłoni i odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę areny, jakby chcąc zignorować jego obecność. Zgarbiwszy się, udała, że robi coś ze swoim beyem.

Zhou Xing wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Wyszedł zza filaru, ale jak na złość nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wszystkie dziewczyny, z jakimi miał dotąd do czynienia, prezentowały typ piszczącej fanki; żadna nie potrafiła być tak spokojna i jednocześnie tak zabawna jak Xiao Yu— i z całą pewnością żadna przy nim nie płakała.

Mógł stwierdzić, że ona też nie chciała być tak widziana. Nikt by nie chciał. Lecz tym razem druga, empatyczna natura Zhou Xinga przeważyła nad chęcią uniknienia niezręczności. Zanim mógł się powstrzymać, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i podszedł kilka kroków.

– Wiesz, nie ma w tym nic złego.

Nie zareagowała, nawet się nie odwróciła, jedynie przyciskając dłonie mocniej do twarzy. Zhou Xing poczuł się po części winny takiemu obrotowi spraw, lecz nie zamierzał się wycofać.

Ostrożnie dotknął ramienia dziewczyny, ale ona nadal była sztywna jak głaz, całkowicie ignorując jego obecność. Kontynuował niezrażony:

– Każdy jest w czymś dobry i zły w czymś innym. Wiem, że przebywanie w towarzystwie wielu uzdolnionych graczy, takich jak Da Xiang czy Chi Yun, może być dla ciebie bardzo bolesne, ale pomyśl: bez ciebie oni wszyscy nie byliby w stanie w pełni wykorzystać potencjału, jaki posiadają.

Mimo szumu deszczu i wiatru Zhou Xing mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał zdławione łzami westchnienie. Xiao Yu jeszcze raz otarła twarz, po czym wreszcie odwróciła się do stojącego za nią chłopaka. Nadal wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść, z podpuchniętymi, pełnymi wyrzutu oczami i włosami przylepionymi do policzków.

– Tak – pociągnęła nosem, a jej wzrok błądził niespokojnie gdzieś po ziemi. – Wiem o tym. Powinnam się z tego cieszyć. Ale czasami po prostu nie potrafię. Nie potrafię…

Głos jej się załamał, a do oczu znowu napłynęły łzy. Tym razem ich nie powstrzymała ani nie otarła, gdy tylko popłynęły. Nie było sensu już ich ukrywać, skoro została przyłapana na swojej słabości i Zhou Xing nie omieszkał zauważyć, że to też mogło stanowić o sile Xiao Yu.

Reszta była odruchem. Zhou Xing, który po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z płaczącą dziewczyną, automatycznie wyciągnął ramiona i przytulił ją pocieszająco. Nie myślał o tym, nie rozważał, czy powinien to zrobić i czy to jest na miejscu. Po prostu wydało mu się to najodpowiedniejsze do sytuacji, poza tym – chciał tego.

Początkowo przyjęła to z taką samą sztywnością, jak wszystkie jego dotychczasowe słowa; po chwili jednak rozluźniła się lekko, pozwalając łzom nasiąkać w koszulę chłopaka. Nie przejmował się tym.

– Nie musisz. To nic złego – mruknął jej we włosy. – Każdy ma chwile zwątpienia. Nie da się być silnym cały czas.

– Ja po prostu… nie chcę zostać w tyle – Xiao Yu zaszlochała cicho. – Wszyscy się rozwijają, są coraz lepsi. Wzięliście nawet udział w mistrzostwach świata. Boję się, że pewnego dnia…

– Myślisz, że ktoś z nas pozwoliłby się wymknąć tak genialnemu mechanikowi jak ty?

Xiao Yu ucichła nagle, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak rozumieć te słowa.

– To prawda – ciągnął Zhou Xing. – Jesteś geniuszem. Ile osób na świecie umie analizować beye tylko wzrokiem? Pamiętasz tę dziewczynę z Gan Gan Galaxy? Była pod wrażeniem twoim umiejętności. I my wszyscy też jesteśmy. Zawsze – dokończył.

Nie całkiem spodziewał się, że jego słowa wywołają kolejny atak płaczu, ale ten był inny od poprzednich. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie; w kolejnych łzach Xiao Yu był już nie ból, lecz… ulga.

Mimo to nie puścił jej, ignorując padający deszcz. W tej scenie, w której ona płakała w jego objęciach pośród zimnej mżawki, było coś niesamowitego.

* * *

Wkrótce szlochy Xiao Yu ucichły, a ona sama zaczęła tylko pociągać nosem. Wreszcie z lekkim speszeniem puściła Zhou Xinga, nagle zaciekawiona swoimi butami.

– Już lepiej? – spytał tylko.

Pokiwała głową.

– No, to dobrze. – odetchnął. – Może chcesz zamówić pizzę albo coś? Podobno w telewizji lecą _Skazani na Shawshank_.

– Nie, dzięki. Już w porządku – odparła cicho, lecz po jej twarzy przebiegło zwątpienie.

Zhou Xing uniósł brew, niezbyt przekonany. Dziewczyna niepewnie zaszurała butami, po czym westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– No… Może pizza to nie taki zły pomysł.

– Wiedziałem! – Zhou Xing wyszczerzył się.

– Ale ja zamówię. I ja stawiam. – zastrzegła, idąc w stronę pawilonów po telefon. Zanim jednak dotarła do drzwi, zatrzymała się. – I… Zhou Xing?

– Hm?

Nie obróciła się przez ramię, ale z jakiegoś powodu był najzupełniej pewien, że się uśmiechnęła.

– Dziękuję.

Xiao Yu zniknęła za drzwiami, a Zhou Xing przez chwilę stał tam jeszcze, śmiejąc się do swoich myśli.

A potem poszedł do pawilonu nastawić telewizor.


End file.
